


Secrets

by AozoraAera



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AozoraAera/pseuds/AozoraAera
Summary: Some things are better kept as secrets.Because without a secret, this world is not interesting anymore.





	Secrets

Being a librarian, Nern had been used to fulfill people’s curiosity in his life.

 

His wife and neighbors aside, he really enjoyed his life of telling people what he knew. People would come to his desk, asked about the availability of some books, then he pointed out the location with ease, and with a satisfied expression, they walked away. Some of them had more purposes than just that. Sometimes, they asked about what his favorite book is. Sometimes, they asked why he always looked so occupied with books around him. Sometimes, they would ask something non-library related. Sometimes, they wanted some casual talks.

 

Nern really loved to talk about many things. He always answered questions happily. He lived to fulfill people’s curiosity about many things. He just loved to talk about things he knew. People sometimes remarked: “You sure know a lot of things, huh?”, or: “You know just about everything I want to know!”. The feeling of seeing people’s interest to what he knows, the feeling of seeing their excitement of wanting to know more about things, the feeling of being able to help people by giving information, Nern really likes that kind of feelings.

 

But, there was a time when something came to his realization.

 

People are blessed with feelings of curiosity. Just about anything, really. Sometimes, curiosity can be a motivation for someone to do something. _Curiosity kills the cat_ , indeed. If someone is curious about how a cat is killed, then it is possible for them to literally kill the cat as well. How the cat would look if it is killed? Curiosity really has a power that no one can imagine.

 

And when there is a _curiosity_ , there is a _secret_. Secret has a literal definition of something that is _not meant to be known, seen, heard, felt, by others_. Basically, something can be called secret if something is not known by someone you speak with. Secret is a very interesting word, even more, if it is plural. This world is interesting to live in because there are a lot of secrets in it. People are interesting to talk with because everyone has their own secrets. Books are interesting because every book always has their own secrets that will only be known if the book is being read.

 

People’s curiosity to know everything they want to know is led by the existence of secrets. Because there are secrets, curiosity shall show its raw form, and start chasing for secrets. Curiosity shall find its way to discover secrets, to know everything about them until the curiosity is satisfied.

 

Because everything has secrets, everything becomes interesting. Because everything has secrets, and humans have a curiosity to fulfill, life is worth to live on.

 

So, what happens if all of the secrets in this world have been known?

 

 _The curiosity is gone_.

 

Life becomes boring. The world becomes such a dull place to live in because all of the secrets have been known. Adventure becomes meaningless because it is easy to predict what is ahead. There is no interest to talk with other people because it is easy to know what kind of people they are by a simple glance of an eye.

 

Having a wealth of knowledge is not fun.

 

Something has to be kept in secret, so people can be curious. Secrets should coexist with curiosity, to make this world become interesting. In order to keep a human’s nature to be curious about something, secret should stay exist.

 

***

 

After knowing everything that is going on in this new world after the White Flash, Nern’s life becomes meaningless once again. He does not know what to do. Once again, through his effort trying to fulfill his curiosity, Nern becomes someone who knows everything.

 

But nobody is interested to fulfill their curiosity about this world.

 

Being the man who knows everything even before the world changed, his curiosity drives him more than anyone else, to discover what happens with this world. He can handle everything, everyone on his way because he has curiosity.

 

But at what cost? No one wants to know about what happens to the world anymore. They do not care. All that they want is to save the world, or to feel accompanied again, or to finally be able to do things with women again. People’s curiosity about this world is gone. Along with that, Nern’s purpose is also gone.

 

Becoming someone who knows everything, feels so empty.

 

At least, until someone with brown poncho approaches. Nern still gazes to the sky for a little while, before he glances to the bald man with a beard.

 

He does not look curious at all, nor does he look like he cared about things that happen about the Flash, just like everyone else. He also looks very desperate and in a hurry, as if he does not want to be here but he just ends up being here, because of something.

 

Something—that not even Nern can see nor confirm its existence, but there seems to be a greater being with unknown capability and knowledge behind the bald man, that brings him here.

 

Which means, that being possibly is new to this world, and for that, they yearn for knowledge of what happened in this world. It is interesting.

 

Nern, for once after a while, feels curious, about this being. And for that, he shall give whoever—whatever the being is, what they want.

 

“Oh, hello there! My name is Nern. I’m considered the greatest historian of our time…”

 

A very convincing introduction. He can ensure that he is the one that the being seeks for if they ask for knowledge about this world.

 

“I’ve gathered a wealth of knowledge about Olathe and what happened here.”

 

But Nern knows better than anyone, the feeling of losing curiosity. It is boring to know about everything. It is boring to give the answers that they want and expect. Curiosity shall remain. And for that, there should be secrets.

 

Because without secrets, nothing is interesting anymore.

 

 _So, let’s keep this world interesting and fun to them_.

 

“Many tales, would you like to hear?”

 

***

 

In order to fulfill his curiosity, Nern has always been traveling alone, to seek for answers.

 

However, the feeling of going through the familiar places he had gone through many times, with friends along with him, feels so different.

 

He never feels like this before.

 

And he is curious to see how it goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nern.
> 
> This comes from a headcanon that's been in my head, that he has that meta knowledge, considering no one seems to really care about what happens to the world except us the players and he gives explanation regardless you want it or not.  
> But he doesn't get to the point on purpose because otherwise, players will be bored and don't want to play in the world of LISA anymore.


End file.
